


Smells Like you

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Moments of You and I [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Exasperated Joshua said slowly, like he was an idiot for not being able to hear him, when in reality it was Joshua’s fault for mumbling. “I said I’m returning it so you can wear it again. I liked the scent so,” he squirmed a bit, “I want it to smell like you again ok.”the nice alternative ending to the scent of you





	

“Here,” Jeonghan plopped his jacket on Joshua’s head. “Wear it. It’s cold,” he said gruffly, looking away to hide a rising blush.

“Thanks,” he said pulling in on, answering Jeonghan’s blush with one of his own. “I didn’t think it’d be so cold.”

Jeonghan smirked at him. “Korea gets super cold but this is barely nippy weather.” Teasing Joshua he said, “Were you just trying to get me to give you something of mine Shua?”

Shaking his head Joshua refuted him. “No. I’m cold,” he whined. “I’m not used to this sort of weather ok. I’ll give it back to you when you drop me off.”

“Nah,” Jeonghan said. He rubbed the back of his head as he held out his hand for Joshua to take. “Keep it. You’ll need it.”

Taking Jeonghan’s hand, Joshua smiled at him. He laughed, covering his mouth. Something that Jeonghan had said he found cute, blurting it out to Joshua on one of their dates. He swung their hands like a child. “Ok.” He snuggled into it, smiling at the familiar scent of Jeonghan’s light soap with a hint of sweat.

* * *

It wasn’t until a few months later that Jeonghan saw that jacket again. He raised a brow. “You’re giving it back to me?” He exaggerated his next move. Placing his hand on his heart he said, “You want to break up with me? Shua. Baby. Don’t leave me!”

Joshua pushed him. “Don’t be dramatic. I’m not breaking up with you.” He looked to the side and mumbled something.

Jeonghan’s ears pricked up. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

Sighing Joshua looked over to him and mumbled the same words, except this time Jeonghan heard a few of them. Something about him and comforting. “Shua,” he drawled.

Exasperated Joshua said slowly, like he was an idiot for not being able to hear him, when in reality it was Joshua’s fault for mumbling. “I said I’m returning it so you can wear it again. I liked the scent so,” he squirmed a bit, “I want it to smell like you again ok.”

Jeonghan blinked. Then he grinned. “AWWW!” He grabbed Joshua and hugged him hard. “You cute thing you. Of course, I will.” His grin turned into a smirk. Whispering into Joshua’s ear he asked, “Did you wear it while jerking off? To remind you of me?”

Joshua shoved him into the couch. He wore a scandalized expression on his face. “Jeonghan!”

Laughing Jeonghan started to dodge Joshua throwing couch pillows at him. God his boyfriend was so fucking cute.


End file.
